


Forever more (A promise of)

by Sunnyqueen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bisexual Danny "Danno" Williams, Caring Danny "Danno" Williams, Caring Steve McGarrett, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Harry is lovely, Insecure Danny "Danno" Williams, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Platonic Soulmates, Platonic Soulmates Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Soft and cuddly, Steve McGarret is a good friend, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams Friendship, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyqueen/pseuds/Sunnyqueen
Summary: Steve was worried about Danny; ever since He and Melissa broke up, Danny had basically turned all of his being into work and his kids, the only reason he still saw Steve after hours was because Steve dragged him along the same way Danny had done for him when Cath had left. It seemed a genius idea to try and get Danny to make a move on Harry, the attraction was mutual, that much was obvious, but there was more to it than simple attraction to it, at least in one side.Now he just needed to convince his partner that Harry was not like any of exes and pray he was right, otherwise their doctors would not be too happy with the state of their livers.
Relationships: Harry Langford/Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Forever more (A promise of)

“Hey. Danny.” Steve said when they arrived at his place, turning around to look at his partner in the eye.

“Hm?” Blue eyes blinked at him, cocking his head to the side, obviously confused at his tone. “What’s up?”

“I uh, I think you should go back and check on Harry.” He said, slowly, making sure the real meaning behind his words wasn’t lost on his partner.

The blond pressed his lips together and nodded, slowly. “I should go check on Harry, huh? And why should I go check on Harry?” 

Steve groaned and one of these days he was going to start banging his head on the wheel. Of course, Danny being Danny, he had to make him spell it out. For what reason, he wasn’t sure, but he had dropped trying to understand everything that went through his partner’s head years ago.

“Seriously? Seriously, Danno?” Well, quite obviously yes if he had to judge from that eyebrow. “I  _ know _ you like Harry. And it’s quite obvious he likes you, too.”

Danny huffed. “So what, I should just go there and fuck him so he feels better about his daughter not knowing? And what happens when he leaves, huh? Or when he comes back next time? Do you have any idea how awkward that is going to be?”

“I didn’t say anything about fucking, Danny.”

“You didn’t have to.”

Steve sighed. Okay, fair. He did think it. Of course Danny knew what he was implying. “Maybe he stays, Danno. Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed that he  _ always _ comes back to Hawaii. And he  _ always _ calls you first.”

“It doesn’t mean anything. You’ve said it yourself a lot of times, this is paradise, for some reason people like it here.” Danny replied.

“Sure. But he still calls you first. He still walks next to you. He still touches you more than anyone else. Danno, he threw himself at you last time, and he was dripping wet, straight out of the water.”

“You didn’t let him hug you!”

“He didn’t even give you a choice! _And_ he was too busy staring at you to even remember I was there until I _moved!_ ” Steve exclaimed, waving his hands around and maybe he was spending too much time with Danno.

And why, _why_ did he choose such a stubborn partner? He loved the man more than anyone in his life, Danny meant the world to him, he did, they were closer than brothers, but he could be so infuriating sometimes!

“Okay, what about when he kissed Veronique? He didn’t look for my reaction! He was looking at you. And your no-reaction.”

Danny growled at him. “And what did you want me to do? Grip him by the back of his head and snog him there in the middle of the beach? Stake a claim like an animal?”

“Well, not what  _ I _ wanted, but it’s probably what  _ he _ wanted.” He replied. “All I’m saying Danno is that it’s obvious that he wants a lot more with you.”

And something gave within his partner, his shoulders dropping and sigh escaping his lips. “What if we don’t want the same thing, huh? What do I do then?”

“Danno?” He reached over, hand covering his knee. “What do you mean?”

The blond shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. It’s stupid.”

“Hey, no. Don’t do that, man. I shouldn’t have suggested it like that. I’m sorry, Danno.” He stressed. 

“It’s fine. I just… I can’t do it again, Steve. I can give my heart to someone who will only walk all over it again.” He said, his voice getting softer and more pain ridden at every word.

Steve sucked in a breath: he didn’t know. He didn’t know Danny’s feelings ran that deep, but of course they did, this was Danny they were talking about. Danny, who loved with the fire of a thousand suns. Danny, who was romantic to a fault. Danny, who had been cheated on and lied to and left behind enough times to be afraid of letting someone else like this again.

Fuck, what had he been thinking?

“God, Danno, I didn’t know you were in love with him. I would have never suggested it otherwise. I’m sorry.” He wrapped him in a hug as best as he could with the console in between them.

“Not your fault. You didn’t know.” Danny replied, shrugging. “I just…”

“You don’t have to explain, Danny. But listen to me for a second, alright? Do you  _ really _ think he’d do that to you? String you along to leave you hanging? Harry?” He hated seeing Danny so lonely. Ever since Melissa cheated on him and went to live in Maui he had been becoming more and more recluse, pouring himself into work and into his kids.

He didn’t want Danny to resent Hawaii again like he did at the beginning. He didn’t want him to hurt like that ever again.

“No, I don’t. But I don’t  _ know _ and...”

“How about” He interrupted before Danny’s thought spiraled down to darker areas, like they always did. “I drive you back and you talk to him? I’ll wait for you in the parking lot if you want to come back. And if things go well… Just text me.”

Danny didn’t say anything, he stared at Steve in that way that always unnerved him because it felt very much how Aunt Deb used to do it.

"You'd do that for me?" He questioned, voice small.

And Steve couldn't help but snort. "Buddy, after everything we've been through that's what stumps you? Me waiting in the car for you?"

“You hate waiting.” Danny pointed out as he pulled away.

“I hate waiting when I know something bad will happen if I don’t intervene. Danno, I was trained to wait.”

“I’ll remind you of that next time we have to wait for back-up.” He said, his voice lighter than a few seconds before. 

“I’m sure you will. So? What do you wanna do?” Steve asked, as gently as he could.

Danny sighed, tipping his head back. “Harry.” He simply replied.

* * *

The drive to the hotel was quiet, Danny drumming his fingers on his knee. Could he do this? Could he really walk up to the Brit and confess? Tell him the truth and not give in into his desires even if he knew it was not going to last if Harry proposed? He didn’t doubt that he was a gentleman, but at the same time, he was doubtful. Why would Harry want him to begin with aside from a bit of fun when he was in the islands? He had proven that he could have any one he wanted, gorgeous people that Danny could not even begin to compete against. And really, Danny was as far from a ‘catch’ as one could get: divorced, two children, on a cop's salary. And that was without even touching his short temper and too-over-the-top personality.

“Stop thinking.” Steve said, halting his train of thought, as he rolled into the parking lot and parked in the first spot he found. “You are putting yourself down again and I won’t have it.”

“Steve…”

“No.” Danny blinked, taken aback by the fierce tone. “You  _ are  _ a great catch, anyone would be lucky to have you and if Rachel, Joao and Melissa decided you weren’t enough for them? That’s on them, not on you, because I know you always gave them as much as you could. And you should have never even had to consider leaving the job to make them happy. They knew what your job was before you started dating them. It’s their fault. Not yours. And you should never force yourself to say you love someone just because they say it.” He knew how much Danny hated himself for not being able to tell Melissa those three words. “Trust me on this one, ok? Harry won’t hurt you. Not like that. And, in the off chance he doesn’t feel like you? Well, tomorrow is Saturday and I have a bottle of tequila at home.”

Danny let out a wet laugh and hugged the air out of his partner. “Thank you, babe.”

“Always.” He kissed the side of his head. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

“Good. Now go get him. And please don’t forget I’m here, ok?” Danny rolled his eyes at him before opening the door and stepping out of the car.

* * *

Harry was changing into his sleepwear when his phone pinged. He frowned when he saw it was Steve. Had something happened? Worried, he opened the message, blood freezing in his veins.

_ Play with his heart and I’ll make sure you never walk again. _

What…? For a second he wondered if Steve had texted the wrong number, but that seemed unlikely coming from him. And there was only one person McGarrett was so protective of.

He didn’t want to get his hopes up, not when he wasn’t sure of what was going on or if this was really Daniel they were talking about. Because if they were, there was a lot that needed clearing, because Daniel had never given any indication that he liked him. Or that he liked men, for that matter. 

Sure, those two had that weird flirtatious friendship thing going on, but much like everyone else in their team, he hadn’t looked too much into it. Everyone knew they were soulmates, the platonic kind, one just had to look at everything they had done for each other. But every time he had tried to get a read on Daniel he had come up with pure indifference to whom he had been with. The real reason he had come with Veronique to begin with was to see if Danny would react in any way.

But he didn’t. All he had done was smile at her, the perfect definition of… He trailed off when he heard Danny’s voice in the corridor, talking to someone. Someone who sounded a lot like Lady Sophie.

* * *

“Oh, Detective Williams.” He came to a halt when he heard the young British royal behind him.

“Lady Sophie.” He greeted back, his (again) spiraling thoughts stopping at once, royalty or not, she was still a kid. “How are you feeling?”

“Bit shaken up, but I’m alright.” She admitted and suddenly, right before his eyes, the same girl that had had them running around the island most of the day was fidgety. “Is Commander McGarrett with you?”

“I’m afraid not. Is everything alright?”

“Yes. I just wanted to apologise for my actions today.” Well, that was not something he had been expecting. “And to thank you and Commander McGarrett for looking after me.”

* * *

“You are young.” He heard Danny say. “Young people think they know better, and sometimes they do. The world has changed a lot but unfortunately there are some things, and some people, that do not change. You just need to remember that your parents and Harry are not trying to stop you from having fun, but to simply protect you from people like the men from this afternoon.”

“Thank you. I will never be able to thank you enough.” Lady Sophie said, her voice soft and gentle, like he remembered being years ago.

Danny chuckled, probably shaking his head. “Just remember that they love you and they want the best for you, even if it doesn’t feel like it.” 

Sophie muttered something, but he didn’t hear it. 

“I’m sorry, Detective." She said next. "I’ll leave you be now. I assume you are here to see Harry?”

“Yes. I have a couple of things I need to talk with him.”

“I see. Well, have a good night, Detective.”

“Please, call me Danny. I hear enough Detective Williams at work as it is.” 

“Of course, so long as you don't call me Lady all the time. Good night, Danny.”

Danny laughed, warm and soft. “Good night, Sophie.”

He heard him take a big breath before he knocked on the door and maybe he should have played it a bit cooler, but he swung the door open before three seconds had gone by and pulled him into a hug, fingers clutching at his shirt.

“Harry?” Danny still returned the embrace, but he was clearly confused. “Everything alright, babe?”

“Sophie…” He muttered, not knowing exactly how to express all the feelings Danny talking to her evoked in him. In all the years he had been with the Mortimers no one had ever taken the time to talk to her like that. Still somewhat scolding her, but treating her like an adult, not a child who didn’t know anything about life. “Thank you, Daniel.” 

Danny tightened his hold for a couple seconds before releasing him. “Of course. Royal or not, she’s still a kid.” He said, pulling away to cradle the back of his neck. “You ok?”

He smiled at him: it was just like him to worry about everyone first. “I am now. Is everything okay? I wasn’t expecting a social visit at this time of the night, to be honest. And… pardon my state, too.”

“You’re alright.” Danny said, waving him off, trying his hardest to not let his eyes roam over Harry’s naked chest. “I need to tell you something. And look if-if I’m overstepping or something please tell me to fuck off, ok?” He didn’t give Harry time to say anything though, he just plowed on. He needed to. If he wanted to tell him he had to just say it before he chickened out.  _ Okay, here goes nothing. Steve better not have lied about that tequila. _ “I like you. I like you a lot. As in, more than a friend.” He didn’t say anything else. 

No need to embarrass himself any further when Harry said he didn’t see him in that light.

Or when he said nothing, which it seemed to be the route he had decided to take.

He swallowed, refusing to cry. “Right. I uh, I guess I’ll keep my distance. Just… please don’t disappear on Steve, he doesn't have many friends and I know he…”

“I like you, too, Daniel.” Harry said, taking a step towards him.

“Well, why didn’t you say something sooner?” He questioned, glaring at him. “I was ready to tell Steve that it was going to be tequila night in the end.” He groused.

Tequila night…? Well, that wasn’t important right now. He boxed him against the wall. “I didn’t think you wanted me like this. You have never looked at me this way.”

Danny shrugged. “I have. So much. But you weren’t looking.” He replied. And god, he wanted to kiss him so badly, but he couldn’t, not until he was sure they wanted the same thing. He could not risk his heart again. He was not going to risk his heart ever again. “I don’t want just a roll in the sheets.”

Harry's eyes shone in a way he had never seen before. Warm. Happy. With that smug edge he always seemed to have. His smile was a lot softer, too.

It was a good look on him.

“Good. Neither do I." He ran his fingers through Danny's hair, loving the way he melted into the touch, closing his eyes. "I started falling in love with you when we met. And every time you texted to ask me about my day I fell more and more for you. And after today I know I’ll never love someone like I love you.” He loved Joanna. He would always love Joanna, at the time she had been the love of his life and she had been ripped from him, but Daniel… He had given him back a part of himself he had always thought he would never have again. And after how he treated Sophie, he knew his heart had chosen the best person in his life.

"After today?" He cocked his head to the side, lips brushing against the inside of Harry's wrist, sending a jolt through his body.

"The way you talk to Lady Sophie just now… Or how you knew exactly who to ask about her whereabouts, if it hadn’t been for you I don’t know where she might be now." He explained, straightening up and guiding Danny outside on the balcony. "I was so afraid I would never see her again." He confessed as they sat down on the sofa.

Danny reached over, taking his chin between his fingers. "There is no doubt in my mind that you would have found her. Sooner or later. You would not have rested until you had her back." Harry's tenacity was one of the things he loved the most about him. 

"I think you have placed a bit too much faith in my abilities, Daniel. I'd hate to disappoint you." But he would be lying if he said that the knowledge of how highly Danny regarded him didn’t spread warmth all throughout him.

Danny shook his head. "The only way you'd ever disappoint me is if you ever lied to me or my kids." He expressed. "You forget I know what you can do. And I think you forget we'll always have your back, no matter what."

"We?"

"Steve and I. Five-0.” Which meant the same thing, really. “If we hadn't found her when we did, we would have helped you as much as we could. The Governor uh, doesn't usually get involved when Steve and I... disappear."

And Harry knew there was a lot to unpack in that little sentence, but right now, there were more pressing issues he wanted to talk about. That he  _ needed _ to know before he kissed him.

"Danny?"

"Hm?"

"Do you…" He licked his lips, suddenly feeling like a 15 years old again, but then again no one had ever come close to Daniel, the mere thought of not seeing him again made his heart constrict. "Do you love me, too?"

And it just clicked in Danny’s brain that he still hadn’t said it. Not really. And hearing the insecurity colouring his words, washed away the doubt that Harry wanted him the same way he wanted him. Without a single word he moved closer, kissing the side of his mouth.

“More than I’ve ever loved anyone.” He whispered, but it was true. No one, not even Rachel, had made it so easy to say those words in this particular sense. 

“Thank God.” He said before taking Danny’s mouth in a kiss.

And Danny pressed closer, opening his mouth before he had to even ask, one gun calloused hand wrapped around the back of his neck, not letting him go anywhere. He should have known Daniel was just as intense in this than he was with everything else. 

When they pulled away Harry was sure he had never seen anything better than Daniel with plump, wet lips and slightly flushed. He reckoned he didn’t look much better.

“Stay the night. Please.” He asked. “I don’t want to have sex, I just need to hold you.” He cleared because he had sensed Danny’s fear at only being wanted for a night of pleasure, at only being good for one night of fun, ready to be discarded the following morning. 

“Yeah, of course.” He kissed him again, a light peck this time. “I didn’t really plan on going back to… Aw fuck.” He pulled away from him, retrieving his phone. “Sorry. Steve is waiting in the parking lot.” He told him.

“Huh? Why?”

“In case you didn’t want the same. He uh, he convinced me to tell you.” He explained as he simply texted a quick  _ You can go home _ to his best friend. 

“Ah. Tequila night, I get it now.” Harry nodded. “We should invite him for lunch. On Sunday.” He would never be able to repay Steve for that.

“On Sunday, huh?” Danny replied, cocking an eyebrow at him, and god, it was such a good look on him. “Then pray tell, what are we doing tomorrow?” And without any prompt, Danny straddled him, arms resting on his shoulders.

And seeing that change was amazing. Daniel had been obviously scared when he first crossed the threshold, he had already convinced himself that he wasn’t wanted like that, that he wasn’t loved, and well, that was something that he knew he had to work on erasing. Yet now, now that he knew he was definitely wanted, and loved, his whole demeanor had changed into confident and slightly cocky.

And he loved that look on him.

He wrapped his arms around his waist, his fingers sliding into the belt loops. How many times had he dreamed of having him like this? How many times had he gone to find someone else to take his mind off something he had been sure he would never have?

“Tomorrow I’m kidnapping you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Well, Lady Sophie has been grounded and I’m not their only security. I’m sure they can manage without me for a few hours.” Harry said, looking up at the blond. “I assume you have a favourite spot on the island, perhaps you could show me?”

“Of course, babe.” He dipped down again, taking the Brit’s lips in his, worrying the bottom one with his teeth, smirking when he heard the low groan he pulled off his partner. “Whatever you want to do tomorrow, I’m yours for the day.”

“Aren’t you on call?”

Danny shook his head. “And even then, I’m pretty sure they can handle it without me. Unless you want to join us?” He smiled at him, remembering their previous time.

“If I’m welcomed.”

“You are always welcomed.” He whispered, letting Harry take the upper hand in the kiss this time. God, being like this with Harry was going to be amazing, to finally be with someone who gave as good as he got, who could match his snark and sarcasm but wasn’t vicious like Rachel… That was all he ever wanted. He pulled away, fingers scraping his scalp gently. “How are you doing after today?”

“What do you mean?”

Danny shook his head, his hands moving to grip the back of his head. “Grace was taken once. Someone seeking revenge. I was not able to sleep for weeks, I could only think of the what ifs. I know how terrifying it is to imagine what could have happened.”

“She’s not my...”

“But she is. She  _ is _ , babe. The papers might not say it, she might not know it. But you do. And you should never forget it. Or make it sound like you don’t care more than a regular security guard does. Not with me, at least. And not with Steve, either.” He pressed a loving kiss on his forehead. “You are her father, and no one can take it away from you.”

Harry couldn’t answer. Not to those words coming from the most devoted father he had ever known. That he would ever know. No one had ever found out, him and Lady Helen had been the only one who knew, yet Daniel… Daniel had known with just a few hours, he had seen right through him like no one had ever done. Not even Joanna had ever known or suspected anything.

“I… I hate it. So much. And I know I could have spoken up but this is truly the best life for her, especially with my job, this way if… if something happens to me, she’ll still have a father.”

Those words were like a knife through his guts. The same exact words Rachel had said to justify her hiding Charlie’s true parenthood. He stood up, his hands balling into fists without even realising.

Harry stood up, too, following him to the other side of the balcony. His words had clearly upset him and he did not want their first night together to be a sad, angry memory.

“Daniel? What did I do? I’m sorry, darling.” He apologised, even if he didn’t know what he was apologising for.

Danny shook his head, taking a big breath and opening his hands again. “No, you’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Clearly I must have done something. Talk to me, please.” He turned the blond around.

“Rachel kept Charlie from me for 3 years. She only told me because he was sick and needed a bone marrow transplant and Grace wasn’t a match. Neither was she, not a good one, at least. When… When I asked why she, uh, she hid it from me she said that way if something happened to me one of her kids still would have a father.” He confessed. Until this day, only Steve had known exactly what Rachel had said. How much those words had hurt him.

“God. I’m sorry, darling. I didn’t know, I never would have…”

“I know you wouldn’t have. It’s why I love you.” Danny interrupted, smiling at him. “I don’t like talking about it, it’s why I never told you. But you should never think that she’s better off with someone else just because someday you might die on the job. You don’t deserve this pain, Harry. And as much as I don’t like Lord what’s-his-name, I don’t think he deserves to be lied to either, same way Stan didn’t deserve it.”

And he thought it wasn’t possible, but Harry could feel how his love for him grew even more: as angry as Danny was, he was so compassionate, even to people he didn’t like or cared for, like Lord Mortimer, or Stan, whom he guessed was Rachel’s second husband.

He sighed. “Come here.” He tugged him into his arms, hugging him close with the knowledge he was welcome to do so now. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” He didn’t need to ask what he was being thanked for, he already knew. “Before, you mentioned you were there when she was born, that she was very different when she was a kid.” Harry nodded. “Tell me about her.”

He knew from experience that the best thing was to bring happier memories of Sophie to the foreground of Harry’s mind, and put all the anxiety and fear from the day behind them.

Harry took a small step back to look at him in the face. “You want… to hear about her?”

Danny cocked an eyebrow before shaking his head, an amused chuckle escaping his lips. Without a word he led them back inside and sat down on the bed. His back against the headboard, patting the spot next to his, opening his arms for Harry to settle in. And he did, in fact, he melted into it with a soft sigh, and Danny couldn’t help but wonder: when was the last time someone had held Harry like this? He imagined the last person to love him as much as he did had been Joanna. 

“Of course I want to hear about her, babe.” He said, patting his head. “She’s your kid. Does someone else know? Have you  _ ever  _ been able to talk about her like you are her dad and not just her security detail?”

“No. I’ve never told anyone. You are the first person to ever figure it out.” He nosed his neck, kissing it lightly. “I thought I did a good job hiding it.”

Danny snorted. “You called a 16 years old a “puffed up little trollop” and you thought you hid it well? You know, with Steve being Steve and supposedly the best SEAL and you thinking you did a good job there and being a former MI6 agent, I’m starting to understand everything that is wrong with the world.” Danny teased, ignoring Harry’s little  _ “Hey now!” _ . “Also, and I am aware that I’m implicating myself here, you very much reacted like I did when I found out my baby girl was going out with someone. So really, any parent would have known.”

“I am certain that is incorrect. Otherwise we wouldn’t be here.”

“Alright.” Danny conceded. “Any Detective with a child would have known. And Steve, because he’s heard me rant enough to soak up some of it.” 

Harry chuckled: whatever he had done to deserve Danny someone better tell him, because he’d make sure to do it over and over again to always have him in his life.

“She was such a sweet child.” He started. “She was always running around throwing hugs and kisses. It was impossible not to love her. There was this one time, we were at a royal meeting, don’t ask me which one, and Lord and Lady Mortimer were talking with Her Majesty and I was taking care of Sophie, she was nearly two years old and she just, fell asleep in my arms. Knowing that I had to give her back to…”

Danny nodded, understanding. Oh, he understood all too well what that feeling was like, of wanting a child to be yours and be able to take care of them, to love them.

“I am so sorry, babe.” He said again, kissing his head. He could not imagine what it was to know that you had a child and had to let them go to someone else and call someone else daddy, because for years his was nothing but fantasy, not a reality, but Harry… “I love you so much.” He told him again. “I know you would have been an amazing father to her. To any kid, really.”

“Thank you.” He pulled away to kiss him, admiring him when they parted, taking note of his attire. He rubbed his hands over his shoulders, playing with the collar. “I think you’d be a lot more comfortable if you changed into your night clothes, Danny.”

“Ah.” He had expected to be naked and hot and sweaty by now so the thought of not having a change of clothes didn’t even register with him. Not that he slept with pyjama’s anyway. “Yeah, I don’t really use pyjama’s since I moved here. Way too hot. And I didn’t bring any, either.” He explained, nuzzling Harry’s hand. 

“I won’t complain about seeing you without a shirt.” Harry said, smoothing his hands down to his chest. “Let me?”

“God. Yes.” He was not ashamed to admit he was eager for Harry’s touch on his naked skin.

The Brit smirked at the eagerness as he moved to straddle him. How many times had he dreamt of undressing Daniel off his tight, tight shirts? How many times had he thought one of those buttons would just pop off? Or how his arms would feel around him? Or how it would be to have him pliant under him as he gave him all the pleasure he could muster?

He reached behind him to untuck his shirt, Danny helping by arching a bit and boy, wasn’t that a sight. 

Once the shirt was out he started popping off the buttons revealing more and more of his chest and he had to bite off a groan when he tangled his fingers on his chest hair, rubbing.

“... Gorgeous.” He muttered.

“What?” Danny looked at him, curious. And was that disbelief tainting his eyes? No. Not with him, and if Daniel didn’t believe him now, he was going to make sure that he did by the end of next week.

“I said you are gorgeous.” He repeated, pushing the shirt out of the way, Danny sitting up to let it fall down his arms. “If I had seen you without a shirt before, I would definitely had taken the gamble.” He said, fingers trailing down. 

“Yeah? I’ve seen you without a shirt before and all I wanted was to jump you.” Danny countered. “Do you have any idea how hard it’s been not to do too much tonight? With you looking like this?” He questioned, going to lay down again, hands resting on Harry’s sides.

“I’m starting to imagine.” He replied as he moved until he was in between Danny’s legs. Without a sound or question he undid the button and the zipper, slowly tugging the pants down until he had Danny only in his underwear in front of him. “Bloody hell, Daniel.” He couldn’t resist the temptation of squeezing his thighs, letting them travel to the man’s behind. But he just held him, they had agreed that tonight was not the night for sex and he was going to respect that.

With a pleased grin, Danny tugged him at the elbow until Harry was lying on top of him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“It barely seems fair that I’m only in my underwear and you are still half dressed.” He mumbled, his lips almost brushing Harry.

The older man groaned before taking his mouth in a kiss, to which Danny happily surrendered.

“You are a tease, Daniel. I should have known.” He said when they split up.

Danny’s laugh was light and warm as he kissed his neck and shoulder with quick, sweet pecks. “You don’t even know half of it.” He replied. “I promise if our date goes well, I’ll give you a preview.”

Harry honest to god growled at that, completely pinning Danny under him. “Date?”

“Unless you Brits have another for it, yeah, date. That’s… that’s ok, right? I mean, if that’s something you don’t want I’m not sure I ca...” And there it was again, that insecurity that he had always been able to sense in him, that appeared and disappeared randomly.

He rolled onto his side, gathering him in his arms in a tight hug. “There’s nothing I want more, Daniel. Nothing.” He whispered in his ear. “I’ll make it the best date you’ve ever been taken to.”

He felt Danny sigh against his chest and he was so happy he was able to just quench his worries for now. He was not so naïve to expect them to be gone with just one sentence, but he was going to try his hardest to make Daniel believe that he was worth every single second of the day.

“That hardly seems a challenge.” The blond muttered as he shifted them until Harry was on his back and he was half on Harry half on the bed.

“What do you mean, darling?”

“Well, I’ve never been taken out on a date, I’ve always done the taking, so by default it will be the best date I’ve ever been taken to.” He explained and good, that mischievous glint in his eye was back.

“Well, then the best date you’ve ever been in.” He countered, playing with the shorter hair on the back of his head.

“Are you doubting my date-planning skills, Mr. Langford?” Danny mumbled, kissing his neck before biting softly, careful not to leave a mark behind.

It took all of Harry’s selfcontrol not to gasp at that bite. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” He said before a yawn escaped him. “Pardon me, darling.”

“Don’t be stupid, after the day we’ve had I would be surprised if you weren’t tired. Especially since you landed yesterday.” He stretched to lay another kiss on his lips before sitting up. "Let's go to sleep, c'mon."

Just as Danny had done, Harry slid under the covers and tugged the blond into his arms again.

"Good night, darling. Love you."

"Love you, too." He made himself at home in Harry's chest, tangling their legs together.

* * *

Harry stiffened when he felt the emptiness in the bed, dread filling him and the thought that Daniel had run off. And as he sat up, flinging the covers to the side he heard the shower.

Danny was still here. He hadn't run off. It was then that he spotted a go-bag and a set of keys on the table. He was debating whether it would be okay to knock on the door or not when Danny the water cut off. Deciding Daniel would be done soon enough, he decided to call the Mortimers to make sure everything was okay and to let them know he would be out for the day but to call him if something happened, however minor it was.

He was still in the middle of the call when his phone pinged. Another message from Steve.

_ Thank you. I’m really happy for both of you. But I was serious before: hurt him and you won’t walk again.  _ Well, that solved the mystery of how the go-bag and the keys made it to his hotel room.

_ Worry not, mate. I have no intention of ever hurting Daniel. Clear your schedule for tomorrow, I’m inviting you for lunch. _

_ You do owe me lunch, that’s true. Make it two and we are even. _

_ Perfect. See you tomorrow. Call us if anything were to happen, I’ll be joining you again. _

The next answer was a thumbs up emoji. He found it mildly hilarious that Steve would use those. Grace’s influence, not doubt.

He was talking with Lord Mortimer when he heard Danny approach, a soft kiss pressed between his shoulder blades.

“Morning.” Danny whispered as he sat down to tie his shoes. Harry smiled at him in return.

“Have a good day, Lord James.” He said, finishing the call. “Good morning, darling.” He leaned over to press a kiss on his lips. “Did you sleep well?”

“Hm… Like a baby. And you?” He moved closer, letting Harry nuzzle his neck, and he was still trying to wrap his mind around how cuddly and warm Harry was. There went Rachel’s fact that all Brit’s didn’t like touching that much.

“Haven’t slept that good since…” He didn’t finish the sentence, knowing Danny would understand.

“I’m glad I was able to help, then.” Danny said, hugging him close.

Harry stayed there, his face tucked against Danny’s throat, breathing in the after-shave, the hotel’s body soap and the underlying smell that was simply Danny. And the best thing was that Daniel seemed to be perfectly content to hold his like that, his gun-calloused hands rubbing his naked back, lips brushing against his temple every so often.

After a while he pulled away, kissing Danny’s fresh-shaven jaw. “I’m going to take a shower, too. Why don’t you order breakfast for us? Whatever you want?”

“Okay. Anything you’d like in particular?”

“They do make some very good Eggs Benedicts here.”

“You got it, babe. Now go shower.” Harry chuckled before he did as told, stretching as he went, loving the way Danny let out a small grunt at the display.

* * *

Harry was mesmerised as Danny drove as he had never seen it before, Steve having always commandeered the wheel, but he looked so serene, smiling at him from time to time, humming along the radio as he moved through the island he so clearly once despised with the ease he probably did in his hometown. And he was not capable of deciding if he wanted to watch Danny drive or the view next to his window. And in the end he was happy he chose Daniel because when they rolled to a stop at a lookout, the view of luscious green and glimmer of blue paled in comparison to the ocean stretching to the horizon below them.

“Daniel, this is breathtaking.” Harry praised as he sat down on the ledge, looking at the vast ocean under them, hitting the cliff. “When did you find this place?” He raised his arm so Danny could sit next to him.

“A few weeks after moving here. I was so lost, I didn’t know anyone, the only two adults I knew I hated, I could barely see my Monkey. And I didn’t have Matty to keep me afloat anymore. He still called me everyday. Matty did so much for me when I was at my lowest and... It wasn’t the same. It’ll never be the same.” He rubbed at his eyes, feeling the prickly feel of tears forming. “And one day I got lost and arrived here. And as I looked down to the water…” He shrugged, taking Harry’s hand. “It was the first time I thought everything would be alright. So whenever I feel anxious or furious, I come here. It helps me calm down.”

“I understand why.” He tightened his grip around him. “I am so sorry about your brother. If you ever want to tell me, know that I’m here for you. I wish I had been back then, too.”

Danny sighed, melting against him and thanking whoever was upthere that most people didn’t go to the lookout on a Saturday morning, he wanted this moment to be theirs and only theirs. Because this was exactly what he had been longing for when he first found out this spot: to have someone in his life like this, someone who would hold him and kiss him like he was the most precious thing in the world and that would let him treat him the same way. Someone who would love his children as if they were theirs, because he knew Harry would. 

He had only met Charlie a couple of times but the way he had treated them, so gentle and caring, listening to every single word Charlie said, making his kid feel important. And after he had seen how much of a wreck he became the day before, he had no doubt he’d be able to handle Grace’s mood swings just as easily as he probably did Sophie’s.

Looking at his profile he couldn’t help but smile and reach out to turn his face so he could kiss him: yeah, this was definitely everything he ever wanted.

* * *

Harry smiled into the kiss and prayed Joanna and Matty would look after them, because this right there, was absolute happiness. Maybe Sophie would never know he was her real dad, but if he was able to stay in her life one way or the other, he would be happy. Especially now that he had Daniel. And he was not planning on letting go. Ever. As a matter of fact, he was already making plans on buying a house nearby Daniel’s, close to Steve too, because he knew Danny and Steve would never be able to part. 

And a lesser person would perhaps feel threatened by their relationship, their closeness, but he would never take such an important person out of Danny’s life. Nor would he ever make him choose. Steve was his friend, too, and he knew how much they needed each other, how much they had gone through together and after everything they had done for him, it would never occur to him to hinder their relationship. Not in a million years.

He loved Danny for who he was: stubborn, a bit of a hothead, loud, loving, caring, empathetic to a fault. And he loved Danny with everything he came with: an ex-wife, two marvelous children, a partner. That was everything that made Danny, Danny, and he would never only have the parts that he preferred. All or nothing, and he very much wanted to have it all. 

“I love you.” He told him, cradling his face.

“And I love you, too. More than anything.” Danny answered, closing the distance with another kiss. 

A kiss that stated of a forever more promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking for a specific chapter (you know the one where a kid is coming home form school and his dad (I think it was the dad) was the victim and Danny goes out to get him to make sure he didn't see the body? That one) and I ended up watching 8x21. Multiple times. And this had already been an idea I had in my head so yeah, this happened. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> P.S.: Also Steve is really supportive and the best friend he can be in this one because I feel that in a lot of Danford fics Steve is an asshole and I'm not ok with that.


End file.
